misunderstandings
by eorkjm
Summary: A slip of the tongue leads to certain revelations. Just a little writing bug that wouldnt leave me alone.


"I can't do this anymore Jonathan, I can't" Maddy spoke angrily as she grabbed her scattered clothing items, quickly dressing herself as she moves. Jonathan sat there watching her move rapidly, his mouth refusing to speak as his head screamed for him to stop her.

"I have to go" Maddy refused to look at him as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room and down the stairs, Jonathan had stood when he noticed the tears welling in her eyes, pulling his pants on before running after her, his mouth finally forming words.

"Maddy, Maddy stop. I'm sorry" he grabbed her arm as she reached for the doorknob of the entrance of the windmill, pulling her to face him. Maddy's eyes were red and puffy as she finally looked at him, her cheeks stained by the few tears she hadn't been able to stop.

"What do you want Jonathan, it obviously isn't me or anything to do with me. So, what do you want?" She asked softly, looking at his face in defeat. She knew he wouldn't or couldn't say anything but she had hoped that just this once, he would say something. Maddy sighed in defeat as she spoke again as she pulled away. "Please, I just want to leave". The silence told her what she already knew as she quickly opened the door and ran to her car. Jonathan watched as she got into her car and drove away, his heart pounding and his breathing laboured, of course this is what he got for his inability to understand Maddy. He would reach a point where he thought he did and then he would say or do something that upset her and he was back at square one. He closed the door slowly as he felt his limbs become heavy, his mind running wild as he walked to the kitchen. He knew he should've replied when she had said it, he knew he felt the same but he had never imagined that she would be the one to say them first.

"I love you" three simple words. Words he would never expect to exit Maddy's lips, let alone directed towards him. He had been shocked, sure he knew that things between them were way beyond just friends but they had never approached the topic of what their relationship was. Of course, they weren't strangers to acting on their feelings and urges but they had never made anything exclusive, Maddy would have a fling or two here and so would he yet they always ended back up in each other's arms.

Jonathan knew that was what he wanted, he wanted Maddy, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her and solve whatever mysteries that came their way. He groaned as the realisation that he had most likely just screwed up the chance to have that life with Maddy hit him. Jonathan ran upstairs to change before leaving to go to Maddy's.

Maddy was slumped on her couch with a half empty wine bottle in hand, she felt like a fool, she didn't mean to blurt it out but it just happened, she was happy and content just laying there in Jonathans arms after one of their outbursts of passion. It had slipped from her lips as she had snuggled closer into him, she knew she had messed up when he had stiffened at her words. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection so she had done what she had always resorted to when things got bad, she ran. Maddy knew that she shouldn't have but her instincts had taken over. Now she was alone in her apartment, drinking from a wine bottle in the middle of the day; Maddy knew that running to her apartment would buy her a little time but Jonathan would show up sooner or later. God, she hoped it would be later, she didn't think her heart could take that rejection right now.

The sudden knocking at the door pulled her from the depths of her thoughts, her heart jumped as she caught the familiar outline of Jonathan through the glass panelling.

"Maddy, I know your in there. Please, I just want to talk. Let me in" his voice sounded off, Maddy thought. He sounded worried, unsure and strangely desperate. Maddy sniffled as she dragged herself off of the couch and towards the front door, she opened it slowly, allowing herself a few extra moments before the crushing blow that was the incoming conversation. Maddy looked up at him, noticing the worried look that had plastered itself on his face

"Jonathan." She spoke softly watching as he glanced into her apartment. He frowned a little before settling his eyes back onto her face.

"Can I come in?" he asked gently. Maddy sighed as she stepped aside, allowing him to walk into the apartment. They moved silently towards the couch, Maddy sat there quietly as she waited for him to speak.

"Maddy, what happened earlier…" Maddy couldn't handle it.

"Jonathan please, if you don't want to talk or see me anymore then just say it and I will leave you alone. Just please don't drag this out, I can't handle it" Jonathan shook his head before continuing to speak.

"Maddy, stop it. Look I am just going to say it. Maddy Magellan, you are one of the most frustrating, loud-mouthed and irresponsible individuals I have ever met. You drive me insane with your constant talking, I hate your irresponsible driving, you confuse me with your rash decisions and constant mood swings. Yet you are also one of the most amusing, quick-witted and enchanting people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I am in awe of you and your ability to constantly take control over any situation we find ourselves in, your ability to sympathise with everyone who deserves it and I cannot imagine what I would do if you weren't here to save me from my own occasional idiocy in social situations." Jonathan paused as he took in her reaction. Maddy had raised her eyes to his face, confusion written all over her face. Jonathan chuckled before placing a hand over her clasped ones.

"Maddy, I have realised that I don't want to go through each day denying myself what I want to the point where it is effecting who I want as well. Maddy, I want to spend every waking moment with you, I want to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms, I want to solve all of life's mysteries with you. I don't want to continue what we have now, I want more. I want to have a proper relationship with you. I just want you to be with me. I love you too, more than I had ever let myself imagine. I was shocked earlier because I realised just how much I wanted a life with you." Maddy wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks, she was shocked. Here she was sitting in front of a completely different Jonathan Creek then she was used to.

"You absolute bastard" She spoke softly before laughing between sobs, feeling Jonathan wrapping his arms around her. She could feel him chuckle lowly before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Maddy smiled as she looked up at him, watching as he scanned her face before landing on her lips. She smiled before leaning forward, enjoying the feeling of his lips as he met her halfway.

"I probably shouldn't have downed half a bottle of wine before this." Maddy spoke once they pulled apart. Jonathan smiled cheekily.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's what kept you so docile that whole time" Maddy gasped as she play slapped his shoulder.

"I might have to punish you for that smart remark" she said playfully. Jonathan smiled as he pulled her closer to him, feeling her breathe catch in her throat at the close proximity. Both whispering as their lips met once again.

"I love you Maddy Magellan"

"I love you Jonathan Creek"


End file.
